Froid immaculé
by Plume Sombre
Summary: La neige est un phénomène que tout le monde veut voir, surtout lorsque l'on ne l'a jamais expérimentée. / Prideshipping.


******Rating** : K

**Résumé :** La neige est un phénomène que tout le monde veut voir, surtout lorsque l'on ne l'a jamais expérimentée.

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi.

Salut !

Me revoilà avec mon quatrième OS YGO!. Parmi tous ceux que j'ai écrits, c'est celui qui me plaît le moins, mais à tous les amateurs de fluff, il devrait vous satisfaire. x) Je n'ai jamais été une fille super romance, donc je manipule avec un peu de mal toutes les scènes en comportant. Avec en plus Kaiba et Yami, ça fait un peu trop guimauve... xD J'espère pouvoir m'améliorer !

Oh, et, pour ceux ayant lu "Sentiment innommé", j'écris en ce moment une suite. ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Froid immaculé****  
**

Rares étaient les occasions à Domino de pouvoir admirer la neige tomber sur le sol, et y répandre son lit immaculé. Tout le monde, notamment les enfants, adoraient cette blancheur, relaxante, malgré les problèmes qu'elle pouvait causer à certains. Mais qui n'avait jamais apprécié regarder les traces de pas que l'on laissait lorsque l'on marchait dans cette couche d'eau congelée naturelle ?

C'était léger. Et mou. Et joli. Et agréable.

Yami observait avec grand intérêt les flocons tomber et virevolter, tel un enfant voyant le jouet de ses rêves. Il suivait leur mouvement, tentait de les distinguer les uns des autres, mais évidemment, cela s'avérait impossible. Ils s'entremêlaient, se mélangeaient, disparaissaient une fois au sol, et s'assemblaient parmi tant d'autres jusqu'à former une fine couche de neige. Yami trouvait ce phénomène fascinant. Adossé à l'une des barrières dans un parc, tard dans l'après-midi où Yugi avait décidé de faire une sieste pour se reposer – la surcharge de travail –, l'esprit du Puzzle avait voulu faire un tour dans la ville pour mieux admirer cette rareté. Il tendait curieusement les mains pour voir les flocons tomber doucement au creux de sa paume, pour fondre instantanément et laisser alors une trace d'eau. Il remarquait en revanche que sur son écharpe bleu royal, les cristaux restaient intacts pendant un certain laps de temps. Il sourit en voyant cela.

— Si tu pouvais arrêter de sourire comme un idiot, je me sentirai moins stupide de me trouver à tes côtés.

Yami leva les yeux au ciel. Etait-il vraiment le seul à apprécier toute cette neige, cette blancheur, cette tranquillité qu'elle apportait ? Il lança un regard désespéré à Kaiba, dans la même position que lui, les mains dans les poches de son trench-coat – éternel trench-coat.

— Fais-toi enfermer pendant cinq mille ans dans un puzzle, sans aucun souvenir, et reviens me voir, lança-t-il sur un ton plaisantin.

— Hmpf.

Si Kaiba continuait à répondre avec ses caractéristiques onomatopées, Yami n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le jeune PDG avait si facilement accepté de l'accompagner dans sa balade sans but, juste pour admirer la neige. Il lui semblait pourtant que la quantité de travail à la KaibaCorp n'était pas des moindres. Sous un autre angle, cela lui faisait plaisir de se trouver à ses côtés.

Kaiba leva la tête pour regarder les flocons tomber. Le ciel gris combiné à des particules blanches rendait le paysage drôlement triste ; il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être intéressant et fascinant.

— C'est juste un phénomène météorologique, pas de quoi s'extasier pour si peu, maugréa-t-il.

— As-tu écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? rit Yami.

Kaiba haussa les épaules. Il ne croyait toujours pas totalement en ces histoires sur l'Egypte Antique, mais il parvenait à les accepter.

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi je perds mon temps ici, soupira-t-il.

— Parce que c'est moi ? taquina Yami avec un rictus moqueur.

Kaiba ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire satisfait apparaître sur son visage, tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser doucement l'autre duelliste. D'abord chaste, le baiser prit rapidement une tournure plus passionnée, même violente ; chacun des deux cherchaient l'autre et se laissaient emporter par le flot d'émotions qui montait en eux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait laisser le dernier mot, prononçant encore plus leur ardeur en pressant leurs lèvres plus fortement, en réclamant la langue de l'autre, en l'empêchant de prendre le dessus, pour finalement montrer toute leur exaltation.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, et Yami arborait toujours ce même sourire.

— Tu vois, avança-t-il.

— Ne te flatte pas trop, rétorqua Kaiba.

Les deux échangeaient des sourires, des expressions et des mots qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Aux yeux des autres, il était difficile de savoir s'ils plaisantaient ou s'ils étaient sincères et sérieux ; mais tant qu'ils s'entendaient entre eux, c'était suffisant.

Kaiba passa un bras autour des épaules de Yami et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui, surprenant ainsi l'autre par ce geste. L'esprit du Puzzle fixa son amant, confus, et reçut comme réponse un autre de ces sourires narquois. Il décida que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, et s'autorisa à poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Kaiba, l'air un peu rêveur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait de la neige, ça il en était certain ; ce sentiment d'une nouvelle découverte le faisait frissonner, et il appréciait cela. Il voulait toujours tout tester, tout voir par lui-même, pas seulement à travers Yugi – comme la fois où il pleuvait, ou lorsque l'orage éclatait.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

— Dis-moi Kaiba, quelle a été ta première réaction face à la neige ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers le brun.

Kaiba haussa vaguement les épaules. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, surtout que cela ne le mènerait à rien.

— Je ne sais pas, sûrement comme tous les autres enfants, répondit-il. Etonné, curieux de voir la ville recouverte de blanc.

— Donc tu admets que c'est plutôt étrange, déclara Yami, un soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix.

Kaiba secoua la tête. En tant qu'homme qu'il était maintenant, l'être logique et rationnel, il trouvait cela normal et peu intéressant. Il ne s'agissait que d'eau congelée qui tombait du ciel, rien de plus.

— Honnêtement, je trouve que c'est plus naturel qu'étrange, indiqua-t-il en tendant la main où un flocon s'y déposa. C'est de l'eau glacée, elle reste tant qu'il fait froid, et fond après.

Typiquement Kaiba, de tout prendre dans le sens logique. Yami émit un petit rire en entendant cela, sachant à l'avance que la réponse du PDG serait dans ce goût-là. Si autre chose était sortie de la bouche de cet homme, beaucoup se poseraient des questions. Il se redressa et dessina distraitement des motifs dans le sol avec son pied.

— Personnellement je trouve ça reposant, observa-t-il. Toute cette blancheur permet de se vider l'esprit, tout comme regarder les flocons tomber. C'est calme.

Yami remarqua que ses motifs finissaient par ressembler à des hiéroglyphes, sans grande signification. Juste des symboles, des lettres, comme s'il essayait de retracer le nom dont il ne se souvenait pas.

Kaiba remarqua les hiéroglyphes au sol et soupira. Il savait qu'il devait s'y faire – c'était déjà un exploit qu'il réussisse à l'accepter – mais parfois il se demandait sincèrement si ces histoires sur l'Egypte Antique existaient réellement. Après tout, _qui_ pouvait les lui prouver ? La seule personne dont il soit assez proche pour cela avait perdu ses souvenirs.

— Tu veux me dire ensuite que c'est parce qu'en Egypte, il n'y avait pas de neige ? grogna-t-il.

— Tu lis dans mes pensées, ironisa Yami. C'est peut-être l'une des raisons, je ne sais pas moi-même. Il n'empêche que j'aime la quiétude qu'elle procure.

Kaiba ne pouvait pas nier que la neige créait effectivement un effet relaxant. Les rares fois où elle tombait sur Domino, il pouvait bien en profiter.

Lorsqu'il vit Yami entasser un tas de neige dans sa main, il lui lança un regard bien significatif que l'autre duelliste regretterait toute sa vie de faire cette bêtise. Yami lui adressa un simple sourire avant de rire et de lancer la boule de neige au loin, qui s'écrasa près d'un toboggan.

— Tu pensais vraiment que je comptais envoyer cette boule de neige sur toi ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

— L'expression que tu avais sur le visage ne pouvait pas tromper qui que ce soit, accusa Kaiba. Tu es un véritable gamin, des fois.

Yami esquissa un sourire et prit le visage de Kaiba entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche. Quand il sentit que son partenaire voulait approfondir, un rictus sadique naquit sur ses lèvres. Il descendit subitement ses mains glacées plus bas et les enfonça dans le cou de Kaiba, faisant raidir instantanément ce dernier avant de se séparer de lui et de rire en voyant l'expression irritée de son vis-à-vis.

— Yami…, grogna Kaiba.

— C'était bien trop tentant !

Kaiba, clairement insatisfait, agrippa les mains de Yami et se pencha vers lui, lui happant les lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de son fou rire. Cela ne sembla pas le contrarier puisqu'il répondit au baiser avec force, avec presque le même désir que Kaiba. Ce dernier néanmoins montrait plus d'ardeur, comme s'il dévorerait chaque partie de son amant.

— Je propose qu'on aille se réchauffer, haleta Kaiba avec un rictus moqueur.

Yami arbora le même air, et acquiesça. Il _faisait_ froid, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils quittèrent tous deux le parc, laissant derrière eux des traces de pas qui se mélangèrent parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

Oui, c'était effectivement un sous-entendu de la part de Kaiba... xD

Une p'tite review ? :3


End file.
